Loving An Enemy
by Grendolen
Summary: Kid finds out who Serge really is, and tries to get her real Serge back.


-------------------

Note From Me -

This is based off of what was happening between Kid and Dark Serge.

I'm not exactly sure how this is going to turn out...I'm just letting my fingers go to typing.

Enjoy, and review please!

-------------------

_**Loving An Enemy**_

Termina had become quite deserted by nightfall and Kid was following Serge into the inn, he said that it was time that they rested up for the night and she had only agreed. She had suspected something was wrong with him, something odd and it bothered her but she tried to ignore it because it was probablu nothing. Or so she thought.

Serge paid for their room and had taken the key off the desk in a mean manner, Kid only continued to be quiet and go to the room with him. Once they were inside Serge picked the bed closest to the door without even asking Kid which bed she wanted. She sighed and went to the other bed and sat down, looking down at her shoes boredly. She wondered what was up with Serge and she almost thought about asking but incase he was angry she didn't want to make it any worse.

He stood and began to undress himself infront of her to get ready for bed and Kid couldn't help but watch, she was attracted to him in such a way...she did like him after all, did she love him? She wasn't for sure...Serge stopped and gave her a nasty glare.

"What?" He pratically growled at her and she blinked, shrugging and pulling off her boots and socks.

"Sorry, mate." She apolized plainly and slipped underneath the blanket and rested her head upon her pillow, staring up at the boring grey looking ceiling. Serge narrowed his eyes and her and settled himself in his bed aswell and they didn't say anything for the rest of the night. Eventually Kid fell asleep, while thinking of Serge.

Hours later Kid awoke with a start, another nightmare. As she was calming herself down she realized that she had had her fist clenched during her dream and she sighed. She started to remember the images of the nightmare, she had saw tons of fire burning everything infront of her, and then the faintest picture of that evil glint of Lynx's eye. And she had sworn herself that she had seen Serge have that same glint before they had gone to bed, that thought made goose bumps crawl up her arms.

She slipped her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her forehead with one hand, Serge rolled over and opened his eyes slowly. Kid smiled slightly as she looked at his messed up blue hair that covered his eyes just a little, she thought about how damned good he looked just then.

"Why are you getting up?" He demanded moments and the tone of his voice made Kid snap out of her day dream, his voice had been harsh and frustrated. Maybe it was only because she had woken him up.

"I'm...sorry," She whispered, it seemed like she had said 'sorry' so many times in the past few days because of his grouchy additude that he was having towards her.

"Whatever..." Serge mumbled and rolled back over while pulling the blanket up and over his head to avoid any noises that might wake him again. Kid let out a hard breath and crossed her arms, looking towards the door suspiciously. She felt like taking a walk. She didn't. Instead she made herself get back into bed and fall asleep.

When morning finally came Kid was shaken awake by Serge, rather roughly. Serge had never been that rough or demanding with her as he was just then, it didn't hurt her any but it made her wonder. She got up, got dressed and grabbed her things as Serge told her to get going out the door. Kid only scowled, leaving the inn and walking out into broad daylight of Termina, it was a bit of early morning and some of the shops were opening up and a few people lingered along the streets. Serge came outside and walked past her and then looked over his shoulder at her, giving her a look.

"I guess that means that I follow, eh..." Kid mumbled unhappily and stomped up behind him. After a while of walking her mood had lessoned and she was occupied with looking Serge over. It had just occured to her as how much she liked, no, _loved_ him. Why? She didn't know, it had just been so sudden but she knew it was right because her heart and gut was telling her so. Except there was this one small doubt in the back of her mind, none the less she pushed the thought away.

"So what're ya plans to do to Lynx next Serge?" Kid asked after a long time of silence and Serge only smiled, more like a grin, evil.

"Oh, you'll see. I have a feeling that we'll finish him off..." Kid nodded at his response, walking side by side with him and reached out and she felt a hand on her lower back. Her cheeks seemed to change from it's normal color to red, was he really touching her? Kid tried not to read too much into it, it probably meant nothing. Moments past as they walked and the hand had ventured it's way back her lower back and further, further until he firmly grabbed her butt, then Kid gave him a sharp slap across the face.

"What the hell!" She demaned, jumping back from him as he put his hand to his face. Now he looked ecspecially angry reaching out and grabbing her wrist, pulling her close to him. Kid struggled as she noticed his grip it was much stronger than normal.

"I don't think you'll hit me again, _skank_." He growled in her face and she narrowed her eyes, wrenching her wrist out of his hand and pulling back her fist to punch him. Serge grabbed her fist and twisted her arm. "You got me?"

"Fuck you..." Kid snarled and he released her, not looking at her any longer. Kid kept her distance as they walked and she wondered what had just happened. Something was wrong, Serge had never acted so vicious towards her before, never. What in the hell was wrong with him?

He called her a skank.

Oh, this was war.

Once they had reached a place to borrow a boat they were off onto the sea, Kid sitting at one end of the boat and he at the other. They hadn't been on speaking terms since their little...mishaps. Kid then decided to act a bit civilized.

"Would you like me to help row?" She asked, not nicely, enough that he might not snap at her. He only gave her a look and continued rowing and she watched as his muscles tensed with each movement.

"Fine, or not..." She mumbled and turned to face the ocean, watching it's ripples and listening to the hypnotizing noise of the rowing and water moving. She heard Serge grumble and then she realized that he had stopped the boat in the middle of nowhere. What was going on now?

"I think I should throw you over so I can do this all on my own." He spat out and she turned her head quickly.

"What? I offered to help ya on this damned trip ya didn't have ta say yes ya know." She almost screamed because now her anger was riseing with every word that came out of his mouth now.

"That doesn't make any difference! _I _didn't agree to that, _he_ did!" Serge yelled with a slight growl in his voice.

"He? He who?" Kid quiestioned and then her eyes widened. "No..."

Serge laughed it wasn't a happy laugh, just a laugh, an evil one. He loved seeing Kid confused and worried at the same time. "That's right skank, I'm Lynx, not Serge. You're such a dumbass of a blonde."

"How in the hell did this happen?" She demanded as her hand automatically went to her sheath, ready to pull out her dagger at any time.

"Oh calm down Kid, if I had wanted to kill you I would have already done it. Besides I need you."

"For what?" She scowled.

"For bait, if poor Serge ever sees you in trouble he'll imediatly try to save you and when he does he'll get himself killed." Dark Serge grinned evilily and Kid pulled out her dagger from it's sheath and gripped it tight incase he attempted to take it away.

"Why do ya want him dead anyways? Why're ya after him like this? What do _you _have to do with anythin' around 'ere?" She spat out all the questions and Lynx only laughed, his laugh coming from Serge's body and it hurt Kid's ears.

"That you will find out soon my dear, now put away that dagger, you can't row yourself all the way to Hermit's Hideaway now can you?"

"I could if I had to," Kid snarled and put her dagger back in place, scooting to the end of the boat as much as she could. Why was she sitting here? She should be killing him, after what he did with Lucca and his plans to kill Serge. What was she thinking? Why was she-

And suddenly everything went black.

"Kid? Are you alright?" Kid's eyes opened and she blinked as she saw Miki and Nikki leaning over her and trying to wake her. She looked at them both and shook her head.

"Where am I at?" Kid asked them both and Miki sighed.

"Serge brought you here, he said you passed out on the boat." Miki explained and Nikki nodded in agreement.

"Serge? You mean Ly-" Kid looked over and saw him standing there, listening to the whole conversation. Kid cleared her throat and nodded, sitting up in bed. "Oh I see, must be from lack of food, well I'll be alright, mates." She brushed off her skirt and stood up and she instantly got a headache, she knew right then that Lynx had hitten her on the head with something in the boat to knock her out.

Miki advised her to at least sit down for a while and they would get her some food, Kid gave in to her offer and sat there as Miki and Nikki left, leaving Kid and Lynx in the room alone together.

"Thanks for the major headache, mate." She glared and he shrugged, sitting next to her on the bed and she imediatly scooted over but he pulled her back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Kid, Kid, Kid. I didn't do anything, you passed out from hunger, remember?" Lynx smiled and kissed her cheek innocently. Kid almost puked.

"Whateva. Ya know what ya fuckin' did..."

"Yes, I do know. But they don't have to." He patted her shoulder and stood up, walking out of the room and shutting the door quietly. Kid then punched the wall repeativly intill her knuckles bleed. Miki came back in with food a few minutes later and she questioned her on why her knuckles were injured.

They had decided to spend the night on the S.S. Invincible and Lynx and Kid slept in seperate rooms, thank god.

Kid wasn't going to sleep instead she stayed up and sat in her room, thinking and listening to every little noise around her. And after a while she heard a voice.

"Monsieur Lynx! I tink zat zey are on zis ship!"

"Why can't you just call me Serge?"

Kid jumped at quickly grabbed the doorknob, it was locked. She panicked, what if Serge didn't come to find her? Tears almost started to spill down her cheeks when she had an idea, quickly pulling a pin from her hair she picked the lock and ran outside and up the stairs onto the deck. It was dark, not too dark though. And there she saw Lynx's body but felt Serge's spirit. Then she saw Harle standing next to him, no, he had her arm looped with his.

Kid stood there and so did they, Serge's eyes froze on Kid and he moved himself away from Harle, but wait. He caught himself. What if Kid still thought that he was Lynx?

"Kid..." His voice came out rough and cat-like, he covered his mouth and sighed, there was no use in trying to convince her. She might aswell just kill him here and now.

"Serge! I know it's you! It's been Lynx in ya body this whole time, mate!" Kid ran for him and hugged him tight, he didn't carry that smell of the ocean anymore, she didn't care she had found her Serge.

"You believe me? You know it's me?" Serge questioned and Kid nodded against his shoulder, it kind of disturbed her that she was hugging Lynx's body, she wasn't too concerned with it.

"Non, non, non!" Harle stomped and the bells on her shoes jingled, she pulled the two apart and brought her finger to her lips. "Shh! We have to be careful! Incase zat we are heard!" Kid and Serge only nodded and Harle did aswell, she then motioned for them to follow and they all well hid themsevles from anyone's eyes and ears.

"I knew zey were here Monsieur! Moi waz right!" Harle smiled joyfully and Serge nodded at her once again, Kid looked at him. He was so...cat-like. And it was starting to bother her.

"Serge, mate. Ya have to take me with ya! I can't stay 'ere with-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Lynx_." Kid heard the sinister voice and she cringed. "So Kid? Are you ready to finish him off once and for all?"

Kid looked at Serge and he looked away, he couldn't face her, the darker one of himself would force Kid to kill him. Because in every single one of their minds they all knew what was happening, they all knew. And Lynx had some sort of power over them, because in their _hearts_ they knew that they could kick his ass right then in there. But something was stopping them.

"Well, Kid? What are you waiting for? Kill him. He's right there. He _is _your enemy right?" Lynx's voice became darker as it dripped from Serge's body, Kid wanted to scream.

"No. You are." She said firmly and Lynx's eyes danced with rage as he grabbed her and took her dagger from her, holding it at her throat. Why did this seem sort of fimilar to her? Because she realized. Serge hadn't stabbed her, Lynx had. Their bodies had already been switched when it had happened.

"I'll kill her. And then I'll kill you-" Lynx eyed Harle. "And you." He then smiled at his own body, seeing Serge's spirit within it.

"Lynx! You have taken too much power from Serge's body! Zat izn't what we waz planning! You said zat-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lynx growled from within Serge and everyone froze. "Now we can do this with as little screaming as possible. I need Serge, so I'll just kill you two and dump your bodies over board. Because you girls are only getting in my way of my plans. So, goodbye." Lynx was ready to slit Kid's throat when Miki suddenly came up behind him and took the dagger and then kicked him to where he lost his breath and fell. Kid managed to excape and Serge grabbed her close to him.

"I suggest that you keep away from these three!" Miki shouted as she then knocked him out cold. "There, he'll sleep for a while. Now what is going on?" Then Kid, Serge, and Harle started to explain the whole ordeal.

"I see, well I'll keep this on the down low for a while." Miki agreed and she hauled off Lynx to a room and securly locked the door, who knew she was strong enough to pull him.

"Serge...we 'ave to get ya back into your own body..." Kid shuffled her feet and looked towards the stairs to the rooms down below. "Ya have to do it alone. I can't be there with ya mate. Because it'll only cause problems...Harle I'm trusting ya this one and only time. Get it done safely." Kid told her and Harle only nodded, she was beginning to understand what she felt for Serge and Harle would have to help him out.

"Kid, I can't leave you here with him!"

"Monsieur, Kid will be fine. She waz fine before and it won't take as long as you tink. We will get your own body back and zen you shall be reunited. I'll make sure of it." Harle looked at them both and everyone agreed. Kid and Serge hugged once more and then they all parted ways with Serge sharing a few last words.

"I love you, Kid."

Days later Serge had regained his body and Harle, as promised, helped him and Kid reunite. Kid had skillfully escaped from the Dark Serge as he was getting laid by some whore in Termina and they all met at Opassa beach. Once she arrived she saw Serge, in his own body. That bloody handsome body.

It didn't take them long to hug each other close and then for the very first time, kiss. Yes, they kissed and they kissed until they couldn't breath. Harle watched them, smiling. She was happy that they had fallen in love through all of this. Even though she still had a crush on Serge, it didn't matter. Because she would be gone soon anyways...

"Remember you two. It izn't over yet, you still have a wayz to go. I wish you both ze best of luck." And with that Harle blew a kiss, turned a back flip and disapeared within thin air.

"Serge...I thought you would be stuck in that body foreva, mate."

"Forever's a long time." He stated simply as he kissed her again and she smiled against his lips, her arms slowly resting up on his shoulders.

"I hope that's how long we're together." Kid said quietly and Serge didn't answer. Because in his heart he knew that it wasn't possible.

"Well...I love you."

----------------------------

Okay, there it is...wow. I wrote that in like two and a half hours. If you think it's good enough and I get some reviews I might write a second chapter if you want.

Review please! 3

-----------------------------


End file.
